Kırım-Kongo Kanamalı Ateşi
thumb|300px|right|Woman dies of Crimean Congo Hemorrhagic Fever-Oh My Kırım-Kongo Kanamalı Ateşi (KKKA veya Kırım-Kongo Hemorajik Ateş, KKHA) keneler (özellikle Hyalomma cinsiGünümüzde hastalığın başlıca vektörlerinin Hyalomma marginatum marginatum, H. m. rufipes ve H. anatolicum anatolicum olduğu kabul edilmektedir. Ancak, Hyalomma türlerinin olmadığı bazı ülkelerde etkenin Ixodes ricinus, Dermacentor spp., Rhipicephalus spp. ve Boophilus annulatus gibi kenelerden izole edilmiş olması, diğer kenelerin de vektörlük potansiyelinin düşünülmesi gerektiğini göstermektedir.) yoluyla bulaşan, zoonotik enfeksiyona yol açan bir viral hastalıktır. Evcil ve vahşi hayvanların yanı sıra insanlara da bulaşabilir. Özellikle Doğu ve Batı Afrika'da yaygın olan patojenik virüs Bunyaviridae ailesinin Nairovirüs grubuna bağlı bir RNA virüsüdür. Enfekte olmuş memelilerde klinik hastalık nadir de olsa, insanlarda çoğunlukla ağır geçer ve mortalite oranı %30'dur. Endemik bölgelerde virüs keneler yoluyla bulaştığı için özellikle tarım ve hayvancılık ile uğraşan kişiler yüksek risk grubundadır. Tarihçesi Sendroma ilk kez 1944 yılında Batı Kırım'da rastlanmıştır . Bu hastalığa Orta Asya'da daha önceleri, "Kara Humma" denilen hastalıkla aynı olduğu tespit edilmiştir. Bir başka adı ise Orta-Asya Kanamalı Hummasıdır. Afrika dışında Türkiye dahil birçok Asya ve Doğu Avrupa ülkesinde rastlanmıştır. Sendrom Türkiye'de ilk kez 2002 yılında ortaya çıkan epidemi sırasında tanımlanmıştır. Epidemiyoloji thumb|Hyalomma kenesi Sendromun insanlardaki sporadik enfeksiyonu genelde Hyalomma kenesinin ısırığı nedeniyle olur. Yine de hastalığı bulaştırabildiği bilinen 30 kene türü mevcuttur. Sığır, koyun ve keçi gibi çiftlik hayvanlarının yanı sıra, tilki gibi vahşi hayvanlarda da etken virüse rastlanmıştır . Ayrıca kuşlara ve küçük memelilere de bulaşabilir. Afrika-Avrupa arasında göç yolu bulunan bazı kuşlarda virüse rastlanması kuşların virüsün kıtalararası geçişini sağlamış olabileceği fikrini doğurmuştur. Enfekte çiftlik hayvanlarının etinin işlenmesi veya yenmesi sonucu insanlarda ortaya çıkabilir. Ayrıca enfekte olmuş kan ve kusmukla temasa geçmiş sağlık (hizmeti) çalışanlarında da görülmüştür. Nozomokiyal yol bilinen bir bulaşma yoludur . İnsanlara bulaşmasının yaygın bir yolu da kene ısırığıdır. Bunların dışında enfekte hastalarla temas da bulaşmada önemli bir etkendir. Bulaştıktan Sonraki Süreç İlk kene ısırığından itibaren yaklaşık 2 ile 12 gün arasında değişen bir enkübasyon süresi vardır . Hastane kaynaklı enfeksiyonlarda ise (nozokomiyal enfeksiyon) enkübasyon süresi 3 ile 10 gün arasında değişir . Enkübasyon süresinin ardından grip-benzeri semptomlar görülmeye başlar. Bunlar yaklaşık bir hafta sonra dinebilir. Bununla birlikte hemoraj belirtileri rahatsızlığın ilk 3-5 gününde görülmeye başlar: öncelikle duygudurumda dalgalanma, ajitasyon, zihinsel karmaşa ve boğaz peteşileri. Daha sonra burun kanaması, kanlı idrar ve kusma görülür. Karaciğer şişer ve ağrır. Bunların dışında trombositopeni ve lökopeni laboratuvar bulguları arasındadır. Ayrıca aspartat aminotransferaz (AST), alanin aminotransferaz (ALT) ve laktat dehidrogenaz (LDH) oranlarında yükselme görülür. Semptomların ilk ortaya çıkışından 9-10 gün sonra hastalar iyileşme belirtileri gösterir, fakat %30'u rahatsızlığın 2. haftasında ölür. Dokunması halinde bile doktora gidilmelidir. Teşhis Kırım-Kongo Hemorajik Ateşinin teşhisi sendroma yol açan virüsün veya virüsün RNA'sının kan ve doku örneklerinden izolasyonunu, virüse karşı vücutta oluşmuş antikorların ve virüs antijeninin varlığının saptanmasını içerir. Ayrıca teşhisin konması için kullanılacak laboratuvarların biyogüvenlik açısından tam güvenli olması çok önemlidir. Tedavi Spesifik bir tedavisi olmadığı için tedavi çoğunlukla semptomatik ve destek tedavisini içerir. Hastalık sırasında sıklıkla gözlenen trombositopeni gerektiğinde düzeltilmeli, pıhtılaşma faktörleri yerine konmalıdır. Bu amaçla trombosit süspansiyonları kullanılır. Ribavirin adlı bir ilacın ağızdan 10 gün süre ile uygulanmasının, yani oral ribavirin tedavisinin etkinliği kesin değildir. Bir kısım araştırmalar ilacın etkin olduğunu bildirmekte ise de ülkemizden yakın zamanda yayınlanan çok merkezli bir araştırma etkin olmadığı yönündedir. İlacın etkin olup olmadığına karar vermek için ileri klinik araştırmalar gerekmektedir. Hastalığı geçirenlerden elde edilen veya atlardan elde edilen bağışık serum uygulaması etkin olabilir. Bu konuda da araştırmalar devam etmektedir. Modern tekniklerle hazırlanmış bir aşı mevcut değildir ancak araştırmalar devam etmektedir. Hastalığı geçirenlerin ömür boyu bağışıklık kazanabileceği bilinmektedir. Gülhane Askerî Tıp Akademisi (GATA) Mikrobiyoloji bölümünden Prof. Dr. Ayhan Kubar'ın başkanlığında 2007 yılından beri yürütülen çalışmalar sonucunda Refik Saydam Hıfzıssıhha Merkezi'nin eski Aşı-Serum Merkezi Müdürü Mustafa Hacıömeroğlu tarafından geliştirilen bir serum yüksek risk grubunda bulunan ve yüzde 90 ölüm riski bulunan 26 hastada kullanılmış ve bu hastalardan 24'ü iyileşmiştir. http://www.zaman.com.tr/haber.do?haberno=1192228&title=kirim-kongonun-serumunu-turk-doktorlar-uretti Kamu Sağlığı ve Korunma Bulaşıcı hastalık olduğu için Kırım-Kongo Hemorajik Ateşine karşı toplumu bilinçlendirmek ve kamu sağlığı açısından önlemler almak çok önemlidir. Kenelerin aktif olduğu dönemlerde, örneğin bulaşmanın en sık aracısı olan Hyalomma cinsinin aktif olduğu Nisan ve Ekim aylarında, kenelerin bulunduğu ortamdan halkın kaçınması; kenelerin büyük sayılarda bulunabileceği ortamlarda (örneğin ahırlarda vs.) çalışan kişilerin muayene edilmesi faydalı önlemlerdendir. Yine kenelere karşı önlem olarak keneleri kaçıracak kimyasalların yani repellant kullanılması, açık alanlarda özellikle çok yoğun oldukları noktalara insektisit uygulanması da olası önlemler arasındadır. Epidemi dönemlerinde kişi üzerinde kene bulursa bunu çıkarmaya çalışmaması önemlidir, uygun bir sağlık hizmeti merkezine (hastane gibi) gitmeli ve keneyi burada uzmanlar çıkarmalıdır. Hastaların kan ve vücut sıvıları ile temastan kaçınılmalıdır. Eğer bir temas olmuşsa, temas etmiş kişi dikkatlice gözlenmeli ve belirtiler görülürse mutlaka gerekli müdahalenin yapılmasını sağlamak önemlidir. Kesimhaneye yollanmadan önce hayvanlardan kenelerin ayrıştırılması yaygın bir uygulamadır. Hasta hayvanların kan ve dokularına doğrudan temasın bulaşmaya yol açabileceği bilinmektedir. Ribavirin stoklamak da farklı durumlarda yararlı bir önlem olabilir. ABD askeri güçleri Afganistan ve Irak'taki personellerini çeşitli virütik hastalıklara karşı korumak amacıyla ribavirin stokları barındırmaktadır. KKKA Salgınları 1944'de tanımlanmaya yol açan salgın Batı Kırım'da olmuştur. Virüs hastalardan alınan kan örneklerinde ve Hyalomma marginatum marginatum isimli kenelerde saptanmıştır. Araştırmacılar kısa bir süre sonra benzer bir hastalığın Orta Asya Cumhuriyetlerinde de olduğunu fark ettiler. Çin'deki ilk olgu 1965 yılında tanımlanmıştır. 1969'daki bir analizde ise 1956 yılında Zaire'deki (Kongo) epidemide febril bir çocuktan alınmış kan örneğinde aynı virüse rastlanmış, buradaki hastalığın Kırım'da görülmüş olanla aynı olduğu belirlenmiştir. Tüm bu bulgular hastalığın bugünkü ismi ve tanımına neden olmuşturlar. Verilere göre Güney Afrika'da 1981 yılına kadar 123 olgu tanımlanmış, bunlardan %22'si ölümle sonuçlanmıştır. 1976'da Makedonya'da (toplamda 10 olgulu) ve 1979'da Irak'ta, küçük çaplı, epidemiler görülmüştür. Irak'taki bilinen ilk epidemi olan 1979'daki epidemideki 10 olgudan ikisinin sağlık personeli ve bulaşmanın nozokomiyal olduğu ifade edilmiştir. Asya ülkelerinden Pakistan, Afganistan ve Kazakistan'da ölümle sonuçlanan olgular tespit edilmiştir. Bildirilere göre Pakistan'daki büyük (majör) epidemiler 1975, 1986, 1996, 1998, 1999 ve 2000 yıllarında olmuş, son olgu 2002 yılında tanımlanmıştır. Aynı yıl Türkiye'de Tokat ilinde sendroma rastlanmıştır. Bu Türkiye'deki ilk bilinen epidemidir. Daha sonra 2003 ve 2004 yıllarında Türkiye'nin farklı illerinde sendroma rastlanmıştır. Türkiye'de son olarak 2006 yılında bildirilen olgulardan bazılarının ölümü sonucu sendrom medyaya da yansımıştır. Bunların dışında sendrom Suudi Arabistan ve diğer Arap ülkelerinde (Birleşik Arap Emirlikleri, Umman...) de görülmüş, sendrom sebebiyle ölüm vakaları ortaya çıkmıştır. Örneğin, 1989-1990 arasında Suudi Arabistan'daki Mekke şehrinde tanımlanan 40 olgudan 12'si ölümle sonuçlanmıştır. Önlemler Türkiye Atom Enerjisi Kurumu, 2008 yılında nükleer teknoloji kullanarak kene popülasyonunu kontrol altına alacak bir proje üzerinde çalışmaya başlamıştır. Bu yöntem dünyada ilk kez Orta Anadolu'dan alınıp Sarayköy Nükleer Araştırma Merkezi’ne getirilen kenelere uygulandı. Laboratuvar aşaması 2-3 yıl içinde bitecek projede üreme yeteneğini kaybetmeden kısırlaştırıp doğaya salınan kenelerden doğacak kısır yavrular ile birlikte yavaş, yavaş Kırım Kongo Kanamalı Ateşi’ne neden olanlarla birlikte kene popülasyonu yok olacağı iddia edilmektedir.Keneler ışınlanma yöntemiyle yok olacak Taşıyıcı keneler Hastalığa sebep olan virüs, 30'a yakın kene türünde tespit edilmesine rağmen, asıl olarak 7 türü aktif taşıyıcıdır:http://veteriner.uludag.edu.tr/duyurular/genel/kenelere_dikkat.pdf Prof. Dr. Levent Aydın, Kenelere Dikkat!!!! *Hyalomma marginatum marginatum Türkiye *Hyalomma marginatum rufipes *Hyalomma marginatum turanicum *Hyalomma anatolicum anatolicum Türkiye *Dermacentor marginatus Türkiye *Rhipicephalus rossicus (Rus kenesi) *Amblyomma variegatum Türkiye (yalnızca Hatay'da tek vakada görülmüş) Notlar # Hoogstraal H., The epidemiology of tick-borne Crimean/Congo hemorrhagic fever in Asia, Europe, and Africa, J Med Entomol, 1979; 15: 307-417. # Simpson DIH., Viral haemorrhagic fevers of man, Bull Wld Hlth Org, 1978; 56: 819-32. # Watts DM, Ksiazeck TG, Linthicum KJ, Hoogstraal H., Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever, In: Monath TP editor: The Arboviruses, Epidemiology and Ecology, CRC Pres, Boca Raton FL, 1988; p: 177-222. # Zeller HG, Cornet JP, Diop A, Camicas JL, Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever in ticks (Acari: Ixodidae) and ruminants: field observations of an epizootic in Bandia, Senegal (1989-1992), J Med Entomol 1997; 34: 511-6. # Simpson IH, Knight EM, Courtois G, Williams MC, Winbren MP, Kibukamusoke J, Cogo Virus: a hitherto undescribed virus occuring in Africa, Part I, Human isolation-clinical notes, East Afr Med J 1967; 44: 86-92. # Swanepoel R, Gill DE, Shepherd AJ, Leman PA, Mynhardt JH, Harvey S, The clinical pathology of Crimean/Congo hemorrhagic fever, Rev Infect Dis, 1989; 11 (Suppl 4): 794-800. # Suleiman MN, Muscat-Baron JM, Harries JR, Satti AG, Platt GS, Bowen ET, Simpson DI, Congo/Crimean haemorrhagic fever in Dubai, An outbreak at the Rashid hospital, Lancet, 1980; 2: 939-41. # Vesenjak-Hirjan J, Punda-Polic V, Dobe M, Geographical distribution of arboviruses in Yugoslavia, J Hyg Epidemiol Microbiol Immunol, 1991; 35: 129-40. # Al-Tikriti SK, Al-Ani F, Jurji FJ, et al, Congo/Crimean haemorrhagic fever in Iraq, Bull World Health Organ, 1981; 59: 85-90. # el-Azazy OM, Scrimgeour EM, Crimean-Congo haemorrhagic fever virus infection in the western province of Saudi Arabia, Trans R Soc Trop Med Hyg, 1997; 91: 275-8. Kaynakça * Ergonul O. Crimean- Congo Hemorrhagic Fever. Lancet Infect Dis 2006; 6: 203-214. * Ergonul O, Celikbas A, Dokuzoguz B, Eren S, Baykam N, Esener H. The characteristics of Crimean-Congo Hemorrhagic Fever in a recent outbreak in Turkey and the impact of oral ribavirin therapy. Clin Infec Dis 2004; 39 (2): 284-288. * * [http://eskiweb.cumhuriyet.edu.tr/edergi/makale/993.pdf Kırım-Kongo Hemorajik Ateş Epidemiyolojisi, Nazif Elaldı, Cumhuriyet Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesi Dergisi 26 (4):185-190, 2004.] *Elaldi N, Bodur H, Ascioglu S, Celikbas A, Ozkurt Z, Vahaboglu H, Leblebicioglu H, Yilmaz N, Engin A, Sencan M, Aydin K, Dokmetas I, Cevik MA, Dokuzoguz B, Tasyaran MA, Ozturk R, Bakir M, Uzun R. Efficacy of oral ribavirin treatment in Crimean-Congo haemorrhagic fever: a quasi-experimental study from Turkey. J Infect. 2009;58(3):238-44. *Cevik MA, Elaldi N, Akinci E, Ongürü P, Erbay A, Buzgan T, Uzun R, Kubar A, Bodur H.A preliminary study to evaluate the effect of intravenous ribavirin treatment on survival rates in Crimean-Congo hemorrhagic fever.J Infect. 2008;57(4):350-1. Ayrıca bakınız * Ebola * Hyalomma Dış bağlantılar * Kırım-Kongo Kanamalı Ateşi - Bildirmen * KKKA ile ilgili bilgiler bulunan site * KKKA Bilgilendirme Sitesi * Bornova Veteriner Kontrol ve Araştırma Enstitüsü KKKA Bilgilendirme * [http://news.yahoo.com/s/afp/20060630/hl_afp/turkeyhealth_060630170621 Güncel haber (İngilizce)] * [http://www.who.int/mediacentre/factsheets/fs208/en/ WHO bilgi sayfası (İngilizce)] * [http://www.coppettswood.demon.co.uk/crimean.htm Egzotik Hastalık Kaynağı Birliği CCHF sayfası (İngilizce)] * [http://www.cdc.gov/ncidod/dvrd/spb/mnpages/dispages/cchf.htm Crimean-Congo Hemorrhagic Fever (İngilizce)] * Kırım-Kongo Kanamalı Ateşi, T.C. Sağlık Bakanlığı * Kırım-Kongo Kanamalı Ateşi, Bilkent Üniversitesi, Sağlık Merkezi * Turkey fights Ebola-like fever outbreak cs:Krymsko-konžská hemoragická horečka de:Krim-Kongo-Fieber en:Crimean–Congo hemorrhagic fever es:Fiebre hemorrágica de Crimea-Congo fa:تب خونریزی‌دهنده کریمه-کنگو fr:Fièvre Congo-Crimée hi:कांगो ज्वर ja:クリミア・コンゴ出血熱 ko:크림-콩고 출혈열 ml:കോംഗോ പനി nl:Krim-Congo-hemorragische koorts pl:Gorączka krwotoczna krymsko-kongijska ru:Геморрагическая лихорадка Крым-Конго ta:கொங்கோ காய்ச்சல் Kategori:Kanamalı ateşleri Kategori:Bunyaviridae